


Cider and Cinnamon

by roseandheather



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-15
Updated: 2010-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 13:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/100463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holiday fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cider and Cinnamon

Leonard McCoy woke to the smell of apples, cinnamon, and something decidedly alcoholic.

That last was enough to get him out of bed and down the stairs.

Jim stood over the pot producing the delicious smells. He held a glass bottle that looked suspiciously like bourbon in one hand, while the other simultaneously stirred and added cinnamon to the pot. It was really quite impressive, but the bourbon …

“Jim, I swear to God, if that’s my Woodford Reserve…”

“I _gave_ you that Woodford Reserve. And no, it’s not – just Jim Beam. Don’t tell me you’ve never had spiked cider?”

“Why on earth would I waste good bourbon by pouring it into cider?”

“Because it is _awesome_. You poor Georgia boy. Here, try this.” With that, he ladled out some of his brew into a mug and handed it to Bones, who sniffed suspiciously and hesitantly sipped.

His eyes immediately flew wide open. “Jim, you are a god. This is amazing.” Rich apple and cinnamon rolled over his tongue, chased by the pleasant burn of bourbon and – was that nutmeg? It was as if Jim had transformed simple apple and bourbon into liquid warmth, warmth that somehow managed to find all his cold, lonely places and thaw them.

Or maybe that was just Jim.

They settled on the couch with their mugs, drinking hot cider and listening to the crackle of the fire as snow fell softly outside. They were silent for awhile, just enjoying the company, before Jim spoke up.

“Hey, Bones. I know we’re swapping our usual Christmas gifts tomorrow, but I actually got you something else too… D’you want it now?”

Bemused, Bones looked up from his cider and shrugged. “Sure, why not? I’ve got somethin’ else for you too, as it happens, we may as well swap now.”

Jim pulled out an envelope and handed it over, uncharacteristically shy.

It was a pair of plane tickets to Georgia.

“We’ve got her all June, Bones. All June. And since everyone ships out mid-July, well…”

He never finished, because he was flat on his back being very thoroughly kissed by his very grateful boyfriend.

They parted a few minutes later, both gasping and thoroughly red in the face.

“An’ here’s yours, Jim.”

Grinning a little, Jim slit the envelope and pulled out the papers inside, and his face went white.

“Wait a minute, these are…”

“Orders to report as Chief Medical Officer on the _USS Enterprise_, that’s right.”

“Bones, you… I thought you were going to Starbase 12 for research!”

“I was. But I couldn’t… I couldn’t just leave you, Jim, not when… not when I love you. If I’m going to be out in the black, I wouldn’t want to be with anyone but you.”

Jim’s eyes were suspiciously bright, but he simply kissed Bones, soft and sweet.

Long after the fire had burned out and the cider had gone cold, Jim and Bones lay together on the couch, curled under the blankets, holding on tight.

Always.


End file.
